


Brother

by AvaTaggart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaTaggart/pseuds/AvaTaggart
Summary: Thor has a conversation with Loki while Loki is in prison for the invasion of Earth.SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAME





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haberdasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/gifts).



> I just saw Endgame today and Haberdasher got me thinkin about this..... I just had to do something with it, even just a short thing  
> Endgame spoilers ahead

As the time warp completed, Rocket and Thor landed in Asgard’s prison. Thor had reasoned that it was the place in the palace where they were least likely to be seen appearing out of thin air. The guards were stationed at the doors in and out of the prison, but rarely ventured inside themselves.

What he had failed to account for were the prisoners themselves. Most of the people in cells here didn’t matter, just criminals Thor didn’t recognize that meant nothing to him. So, of course, they had landed near the one that _did_.

_Loki._

Thor remembered enough of the mission that he knew that they weren’t supposed to pay Loki any attention. Sneak out of the dungeon, get the reality stone, go back to the present. Bring the stones together, resurrect those killed in the snap, and be done with it.

But Loki hadn’t been killed in the snap. Thanos had killed him with his own hands, not with the powers of reality. Even if their plan worked, Loki wasn’t coming back from death, not this time.

This was the last Thor would ever see of him.

It was hard to just sneak past his cell, knowing that. Thor tried to move quietly, he did, but he moved slowly as well, hesitant to bring to an end the last time he’d see his little brother. He was still drunk enough that his footing wasn’t as steady as he thought, and the sound of his footsteps drew Loki’s attention before Thor was out of sight.

“Why are you here, brother?” Loki asked. “Come to taunt me or something?”

“No. Never,” Thor said. It was all the answer he could think to give.

“You say that, and yet here you are,” Loki said. “What is it you want from me?”

_To have another conversation with you. To show you New Asgard. To reunite with my brother, the one that finally felt like a brother and was then taken from me._

He couldn’t say any of that, though. No one was supposed to know that Thor was here from the future. He was lucky enough that Loki hadn’t caught sight of Rocket, who was frantically motioning for Thor to leave.

“I just want to tell you,” Thor said, stumbling to piece the words together through the haze of alcohol over his mind. “You’re my brother, and nothing will change that. Despite every awful thing you’ve done in the past, I still love you, brother.”

“Charming,” Loki sneered. “I haven’t seen you drunk in a while, brother. It doesn’t suit you.”

With that, Loki turned back to fiddling with whatever trinket was in his hands, and Thor reluctantly followed Rocket out of the prison.

“You and your brother always get along so well?” Rocket asked, the sarcasm in his tone practically sharp enough to cleave through stone.

“No,” Thor said. “We were at each other’s throats for most of our lives. He’s tried to kill me more times than I can remember. But when our father died, and we had to kill our sister, we sort of...got past it.”

“And I thought _I’d_ seen some fucked-up families, sheesh,” Rocket said. “Pull yourself together, man. We’ve got an infinity stone to collect.”

“Right,” Thor said, trying to put the conversation out of his mind.

It didn’t work.


End file.
